It is well-known that maintenance of software configurations on computers in an enterprise can be difficult. Many times, when modifications are made to existing software configurations, the existing software ceases to operate properly. Furthermore, different computers may have different operating systems (OS's), OS versions and/or OS patch sets. In addition, different computers may have different software applications, application versions and/or application patch sets.
As a result, when it is desired or necessary to perform what is nominally a global software modification—e.g., to install a new application—to minimize or avoid breakage, it becomes necessary to variously adjust the modification procedure to accommodate breakage caused by the various configurations.